L'étoile de ton coeur
by PsychoticPingu
Summary: La neige, une chute, un pont et un amour... Un Drarry tout soft, tout léger que j'ai fait en regardant la neige tomber.


**Disclaimer : **Rien ne m'appartient tout est a la grandiose J.K Rowlings ( pour mon plus grand malheur T.T )

**Rating : **K. Même si c'est très légé ce texte parle d'un couple ( si on peut appelé sa comme sa ) homosexuel, donc homophobe & co casser vous je ne vous veut pas ici !!!

**Pairing : **Ceci est un Drarry c'est à dire ( même si je crois que tout le monde a compris vaux mieux le mettre au cas où ... ) un Harry/Draco

**Note de l'auteur : **Donc euh voilà ceci est ma première fic donc s'il vous plaît soyez indulgent * petis yeux suppliants * et si l'histoire vous plaît n'hésité pas à laissez une petite review !

** L'étoile de ton cœur :**

Dis maman c'est vrai que les étoiles dans le ciel se sont les gens qu'on aimes et qui veilles sur nous ?

Oui mon cœur c'est vrai ? Lui répondis sa mère d' une voix chaude et douce.

Alors pourquoi tu n'y es pas toi ? Pourtant je t'aime moi ... répondis innocemment un petit garçon aux cheveux d'un blond presque blanc.

Car toute les étoiles ne sont pas dans le ciel mon chéri, les étoiles vivent sur terre jusqu'au jour où elle s'éteignent et monte vers le ciel pour briller a jamais.

Alors toi aussi tu serais une étoiles plus tard ? Et tu veilleras sur moi ? Lui demandas le petit garçon un sourire aux lèvres .

Bien sur mon ange et toi aussi plus tard tu deviendras une étoile et tu veilleras sur la personne que tu aime le plus au monde. Lui répondis sa mère en le serrant dans ses bras. Maintenant va joué mais ne t'éloigne pas trop...

A peine avait-elle finie sa phrase que son petit blond se précipitas vers le parc recouvert de neige. Nous étions en décembre et la neige recouvrais tous d'un épais manteau blanc. L'hiver était la saison préférée de Draco Malefoy, il adorait le froid et surtout la neige qui donnais a tout un aspect féérique. Quand enfin elle se décidas a pointée le bout de son nez, il fit promettre a sa mère, Narcissa Malefoy, de l'emmener au parc. Sa mère ne pouvant rien refuser a son petit prince l'avais donc emmener pour le plus grand plaisir de son fils.

Outch !

Draco, qui a force de précipitation, avait finis pas trébucher, se retrouvais maintenant sur les fesses, dans la neige gelée. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux Vous savez une petite chute peut nous paraitre dérisoire a nous adultes mais pour un enfant de l'âge de Draco c'est tout de même douloureux.

Sa va ? Tu ne t'ai pas fait mal j'espère ? Fit tout a coup une petite voix, qui semblait inquiète, juste devant lui.

Draco relevas la tête, qu'il avais baisser pour dissimuler ses larmes. Ils tombas nez a nez avec un garçon qui le fixait une légère lueur d'inquiétudes dans ses immenses yeux émeraudes. Ce garçon ne devait pas être plus âgé que Draco, mais était légèrement plus grand que lui, il portait une cape d'un noir d'encre et une grande écharpe au couleurs des Gryffondors qui trainait par terre. Ses cheveux, d'un brun presque noir, retombaient légèrement sur son visage dans une pagaille monstrueuse, a vrai dire on aurais dit qu'il ne s'était pas coiffé depuis longtemps, si pas jamais !

Ou...oui sa va. Répondis Draco d'une toute petite voix.

Tant mieux. Lui répondis le brun un sourire resplendissant apparaissant soudain sur son visage. Au fait je m'appelle Harry Potter et toi ?

Moi je m'appelle Draco Malefoy. Répondit le blond d'un air supérieur tout comme le fessait sont père en s'adressant aux personnes avec qui il travaillait au ministère. Mais le brun ne parut même pas superfétatoire de son changement d'air trop occupé a remettre une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille.

Dit tu vient jouer avec moi ?

Euh... je ne sais pas si je peut ma mère m'a dit de ne pas trop m'éloigner et ...

Aller s'il te plait on ira pas loin je veut juste te montrer quelque chose et puis on revient directement ! Le supplia le brun avec des petits yeux de chiens battus.

Très bien allons y. Lui répondis le blond d'une voix presque ennuyée alors qu'il n'avait qu'une envie : suivre Harry.

A peine la phrase de Draco terminée, Harry l'attrapas par la main, créant un léger rougissement aux raisons inconnues sur les joues du blond, et le précipitas a se suite, se dépêchant pour tenir sa promesse d'être vite de retour ici. Ils courures a toutes allures et quand Harry s'arrêta soudain, Draco manquas de le percuté de pleins fouets.

Voilà ont y est ! Déclaras fièrement le jeune Potter.

Draco regardas autours de lui et fut émerveillés de ce qu'il vit. Ils se trouvaient tous les deux sur un petits pont en bois assez ancien. En dessous de celui-ci, une petite rivière y coulait paisiblement, gelée par endroits. Autours d'eux se livraient batailles des dizaines de couleurs chatoyantes: rouges, jaunes, verts ...toutes ces couleurs pas encore emportées par la blancheur de l'hiver, couleurs aux quelles s'ajoutaient les teintes lumineuses des dernières fleures encore en vies. Les arbres étaient tellement serrer les uns contre les autres que personne ne pouvaient les voir. Draco en eu le souffle coupé.

Je viens ici quand je suis triste, je trouve cet endroit tellement magique que quand j'y pénètre tous mes problèmes disparaissent.

C'est magnifique... put enfin dire Draco en se tournant vers Harry. Mais c'est ton endroit alors pourquoi m'y emmener ?

Je ne sais pas en fait je crois que je voulais juste te rendre le sourire... lui répondis le brun le regard perdu dans le feuillage multicolores qui les entouraient. Draco le regarda surpris par cet aveux, les joues maintenant d'un rouge plus prononcer.

DRACO !!! Cria soudain une voix derrière eux

Oh mince c'est ma mère ! Il faut que j'y aille...

En réalité Draco n'en avait pas du tout envie. Il aurait aimé pouvoir resté ici pour toujours avec Harry a ses côté. C'est étrange comme l'on s'attache vite a une personne quand on petit, plus tard quand on grandis, cette innocente confiance disparait. Les liens se créés plus difficilement, sa doit être pour sa que c'est si difficile de dire je t'aime de nos jours ... Mais Draco lui, aussi petit soit-il savait déjà qu' Harry aurait une place importante dans sa vie désormais.

Dit tu seras là si je revient demain ? Demandas le petit blond en regardant intensément Harry de ses yeux gris acier.

Oui je serait là, je suis souvent ici... Ne t'inquiète pas, alors on se retrouve ici demain d'accord ? Lui répondit le brun pour le rassuré.

D'accord ! S'exclama le blond un immense sourire aux lèvres.

Mais avant que Draco n'ai pu se retourner pour partir, Harry se pencha et déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue puis partis tranquillement du côté opposé a Draco. Le Draco en question resta pétrifier, fesant concurrence a l'écharpe d'Harry de part sa couleur rouge. Se fut un nouvel appel de sa mère qui le sortis de sa transe et il couru vers elle, le cœur battant la chamade. Non mais que lui y arrivait – il lui qui d'habitude, dissimulait si bien ses émotions.

Je suis là maman ! S'écria – t – il de loin pour rassuré sa mère.

Draco, mon ange, tu m'a fait peur, cela fait plus d'une heure que je te cherche ! S'exclama sa mère visiblement soulagée de ne pas devoir mettre une magnifique raclée a un imbécile s'en étant pris a son fils.

Une.. une heures ?! Demandas Draco incrédule.

Mais oui mon chéri voilà déjà deux heures que tu es partis !

Draco n'y croyait pas, cela fesait plus de 2 heures qu'il était avec Harry et cela ne lui avait parus même pas parut être plus que quelque minutes ! Décidément il perdait la notion du temps en compagnie de son nouvel ami.

Rentrons maintenant, il commence a faire sombre.

D'accord maman mais pourrais t'ont revenir demain ? S'IL TE PLAIT ?! Supplia – t – il avec des petits yeux larmoyant.

Bon d'accord, d'accord mais arrête de me faire ses yeux de cocker !

Son fils lui répondit par un immense sourire. Décidément personne ne pouvais lui résister !

Le lendemain :

Draco était terriblement anxieux, depuis ce matin il ne seccait de penser

au moment ou il reverrait Harry, fixant avec des yeux sévères la

grande horloge du salon comme si il pouvait la forcer a faire défilée les

heures plus vite d'un simple regard. Quand enfin sa mère consentit a

l'emmené ne supportant plus de voir son fils tourner en rond déjà vêtu

des pied a la tête. Mais que pouvait-il bien s'être passé, hier, dans se

foutu parc, pour que son fils se mette dans des états pareils ?!

Draco et sa mère étaient enfin arrivé quand il commença a paniquer. Et

si Harry n'était pas là ? Et si il n'était pas venu ? Et si il l'avait déjà

oublié ? Mais tous ses doutes furent balaillé quand il aperçu une

épaisse tignasse de cheveux brun-noirs au loin. Harry était déjà sur le

pont à l'attendre. Draco en fut extrêmement soulagé.

Harry !

Le Harry en question se retournas a l'appel de son nom et adressa a Draco un magnifique sourire de soulagement. Apparemment lui aussi avait douté du retour du petit blond.

Tu es venu ! Continuant Draco mis criant, mi parlant.

Bien sure que je suis venu !

Arrivé a sa hauteur, Draco se jeta dans les bras d'Harry. Quand il pris conscience de son geste il vira au rouge pivoine et voulus se dégager mais Harry resserras doucement son étreinte. Ils restèrent donc comme sa un certain temps, quand Draco décida d'enfin briser le silence.

Et si on s'assaillait ?

Bonne idée. Lui répondit Harry sans pour autant lâché le blond.

Ils se retrouvèrent donc assis sur le bord du pont les jambe dans le vide frôlant presque l'eau, Harry tenant toujours Draco dans ses bras qui ne semblait pas du tout contre bien au contraire.

Dit Harry ? Murmura le blond a l'oreille du brun.

Hum ?

Tu veut bien être mon étoile ? Demanda timidement Draco.

Harry le fixa d'un air mi amuser, mi ... ému ? C'est du moins ce que Draco pu déceler dans le regard de son ami.

Bien sure Draco, tous ce que tu veut. Répondit le brun dans un léger sourire.

Mais je... juste une chose ...

Oui Draco ?

Je ne veut pas que tu monte au ciel avec les autres étoiles, tu devras toujours resté avec moi ! Promet – le !

Je te le promet ... je serais... l'étoile de ton cœur...

Fin

**Note de fin :** Voilà c'est fini ! J'espère ne pas trop vous avoir ennuié avec mes histoires ( je dit sa pour ceux qui sont en train de pioncer devant leur ordi ^^ ) et surtout dite moi ce que vous en avez penser ! bisous


End file.
